Blue's Golduck
Blue |ability = Cloud Nine |debut = A Tale of Ninetales |location = With Blue }} This Golduck is a -type Pokémon owned by Blue. Biography Red, Green & Blue arc Golduck's Poké Ball was picked up accidentally by Red when Red and Blue bumped into each other and picked the wrong Poké Balls. Golduck was used by Red when Red wanted to save two girls from some wild Pokémon. The Poké Balls were later switched back.RGB018: A Tale of Ninetales Red remembered that Blue had Surf and that he gave it to Golduck.RGB024: What a Dragonite Blue used his Golduck to scan the building with Confusion to find the way in. Golduck then directed Red's Pikachu inside the building to the source, Sabrina's Mr. Mime.RGB028: Peace of Mime Blue sent Golduck out to detect if the monitor would show something but a psychic barrier prevented that.RGB031: The Art Of Articuno Yellow arc Golduck appeared in a story that Blue was telling to Yellow. Blue was surfing on Golduck when they encountered a Lapras. Golduck used Tail Whip to lower Lapras' defense and when Lapras wanted to attack Blue, Golduck used Hydro Pump to launch Blue up. While using Hydro Pump, Golduck used Hyper Beam with its gem, weakening Lapras enough for Blue to catch.YL010: Lapras Lazily Still telling the story, Golduck was later used to battle against Agatha and her Gengar inside the power plant. Golduck used Hydro Pump as a wall to protect Evan from Gengar's Night Shade.YL011: Electro Magneton Golduck later used its psychic powers to let Blue communicate with Evan through Blue's Pokédex.YL012: Growing Out of Gengar Blue used his Golduck, who used Hydro Pump, when they were under attack by Mankey and Primeape. Blue then departed on Golduck, leaving Yellow on a passenger boat.YL015: The Primeape Directive Golduck appeared at Blue's side when he arrived at Cerise Island and when he encountered the Team Rocket trio.YL025: Karate MachopYL026: Punching Poliwrath Blue and his Golduck went with Koga with the mission to defeat the Elite Four.YL030: Allied by Alakazam! When they encountered Agatha and her Gengar, Gengar paralyzed Blue with Lick and Blue called his Golduck back since he couldn't see due to Lick.YL031: Muk Raking Blue used his Golduck to attack Agatha's Arbok with Confusion, knocking both Agatha and Arbok out.YL032: Weezing Winks Out Blue and Koga saw a Gengar shadow and sent Koffing and Golduck out but they were both easily defeated by Gengar.YL037: Striking Golduck After finding Yellow, Blue used his Golduck to surf on the water along with Red, Yellow and Green on Red's Gyarados.YL050: The Legend FireRed & LeafGreen arc Golduck teamed up with Blue's Porygon2 to battle against Red's Gyarados and Snorlax in order to get Ultima's teaching. Golduck and Porygon2 used Iron Tail and Tri Attack on Gyarados and Snorlax but Gyarados and Snorlax attacked back with Body Slam and Strength. Gyarados then used Hyper Beam on Golduck, which landed, and Blue ordered Golduck to use Dig, so it could avoid further attacks. Snorlax however used Earthquake, which dealt twice amount of damage to Golduck due to it being underground, and Golduck was knocked out by that attack.FRLG006: Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents Blue used his Golduck to go to the place where Orm was. Orm's Shuckle however used Toxic which caused Golduck, Charizard and Blue to be poisoned.FRLG011: Put Your Beast Foot Forward They were still surrounded by the group of Shuckle when Blue used his Pokémon to get the group of Shuckle away from them. After Orm fell unconscious, Golduck shook the Shuckle away.FRLG012: Don't Doubt Deoxys When Red, Blue and Green found Green's parents and Professor Oak, Blue sent out all his Pokémon to free Professor Oak. The system however got annoyed by Blue and his Pokémon and the system electrocuted Blue's Pokémon.FRLG018: Once More into the Unown The airship, containing Red, was sent crashing by Carr and Blue's Rhydon used Megahorn while Golduck and Green's Blastoise used Hydro Pump to prevent the airship from crashing. Mew however was the one who prevented the airship from crashing.FRLG034: Storming the Forretress Known moves Using Confusion Blue's Golduck Tail Whip.PNG Using Tail Whip Blue's Golduck Hydro Pump.PNG Using Hydro Pump Blue's Golduck Hyper Beam.PNG Using Hyper Beam Blue's Golduck Iron Tail.png Using Iron Tail Blue's Golduck Dig.png Using Dig | Surf; water; RGB024: What a Dragonite Confusion; psychic; RGB028: Peace of Mime Tail Whip; normal; YL010: Lapras Lazily Hydro Pump; water; YL010: Lapras Lazily Hyper Beam; normal; YL010: Lapras Lazily Iron Tail; steel; FRLG006: Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents Dig; ground; FRLG006: Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents }} References Category:Water-type manga Pokémon